Kamui (Fighter)
The Kamui automated fighter is the player fighter in Kamui and also has cameos in RefleX and RayGing Blue Conflict Warred. It is a very powerful fighter that shares several traits with the Ray Series Fighters, more specifically R-Gray 0, R-Gray 1, and possibly R-Gray 2. In Kamui, the fighter that is dispatched to destroy the Alltynex computer, which actually controls the other Kamui units is the brain of Alice de Panafiru which was transplanted into the Kamui fighter's Bio-Neuro Chip system. The irony is that her transplantation into the fighter and her subsequent death is what caused her father to go insane and set the events in Kamui in motion. In RefleX, two Kamuis appear and attack the Phoenix Mk. 2 and Libra (Raiwat). The reason is that the two targets are fighting within the last human colony and if the fighting continued, then the station would most likely have been destroyed. As valiant their effort was, both of the units proved ineffective against the Phoenix's and LIBRA's attacks and were destroyed. In RayGing Blue Conflict Warred, the Kamui serves as a true cameo, not really having much to do with the main story. Defense: The Kamui is armed with a shield, possibly based off of the ZODIAC shield, that allows it to take damage but suffer no ill effects. However, the system is limited and after it is exhausted, one more hit and the Kamui is space debris. The amount of shield energy is indicated by the Shield meter, the standard energy being four hits up to a max of eight. Weapons Main Weapon: Wide Pulse Laser Secondary Weapon: Thunder Strike (Lock-On Lightning) Trinary Weapon: Thunder Sword (Thunder Laser) The Kamui can attack both air and ground targets using its different weapon systems. The primary attack is a pulse laser shot that has a very wide area of coverage. This is useful for standard targets and clearing the frontal area of small craft. The secondary shot allows the Kamui to attack targets that are along the ground, out of reach of the main fire. This weapon has the greatest range of them all, having 360 degree coverage and a wide area to scan. The lock-ons rely on the Thunder meter, which tells how much energy can be allocated to hitting targets. The shots can be locked onto a single target or multiple targets, up to 16 with a full charge. The trinary shot is the powerful Thunder Sword. While not having the widest attack range, it is the most powerful and possibly useful weapon in the Kamui's arsenal. It can attack only ahead and cannot hit the sides of the fighter. Also, the Kamui moves slower as the weapon is active. However, it has the ability to dissipate most enemy fire, clearing a path for the Kamui should it be facing a frontal assault. As with the lock-ons, the Thunder Laser also drains the Thunder meter but does go gradually as opposed to the lock-ons beings nearly instant. Mass Production Model This version of the Kamui has some differences compared to the primary model. The most notable of these differences being that the Thunder Laser is not a direct front laser but is instead four smaller lasers that shoot in a wide pattern, similar to the attack they used while fighting the squadron. The lock-ons are not as many(?), but charge a little faster. The main shot is also different in that there are not as many levels to increase, it is only a frontal shot, and it fires faster than the primary model. Also, Mass Production Model starts with only 2 shields instead of 4 and there is no breaking shield animation upon being hit. The Mass Production Model as a playable fighter fulfills a role similar to the R-Gray 0 from RayStorm in which it is for the most part, a weaker version of the player's starting fighter. Trivia * The player Kamui is the Model #2, controlled by Panaffil de Alice. Models 7 and 8 were destroyed during the final showdown of RefleX. * In its native game, it is entitled as The Twin-Tined Instrument of Mankind's Destruction. In RefleX, it is labeled as Brain-Fusion Based Annihilation Device and Raiwat Gemini. Category:Shmup Fighters